disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Midas
King Midas is the king from Greek mythology who was given the "gift" of having everything he touched to turn to gold. He's made only one animated appearance from 1935's The Golden Touch. Movie appearances ''The Golden Touch King Midas was counting his gold coins until he notices the audience and told them that he wishes that everything he touches would turn into gold because he loves gold. After he made the wish, Goldy, a little elf, appeared. Seeing how Goldy can turn his cat into gold, King Midas excitedly offered to trade his gold and his kingdom for the golden touch. Goldy, however, turned down the offer and warned King Midas that the golden touch is also a golden curse. King Midas laughed at Goldy and kept demanding for the golden touch. Goldy reluctantly bestowed the gift to him and left. King Midas enjoyed the gift at first by turning flowers, fountains, statues, and one of his teeth into gold. However, when he tried to enjoy his meal, every food he touched turn into gold. Fearing that he'll starve to death, he called for Goldy to take back the golden touch. Goldy appeared and made fun of the king for being greedy. Midas offered to trade his gold, the golden touch, and his kingdom for a hamburger sandwich. Goldy agreed to the deal and took everything from King Midas (except his undergarments). A can replaced the crown on Midas' head. A hamburger with onions appeared in front of him and, after checking if it doesn't turn to gold by touching it, he ate it wholeheartedly. Once Upon a Time At some point in his life, King Midas acquires the ability to turn anything he touches with his right hand into gold. It is currently unknown how he came to possess this power. To keep himself from turning people into gold, he wears special gloves that suppress his golden touch. An unknown amount of time after he acquires this power, Midas is attacked by thieves while traveling. He is saved by a knight, Frederick, to whom his daughter Abigail is betrothed. Unfortunately, Midas accidentally touches Frederick during the encounter, turning the young man into gold. Sometime later, when King George's kingdom is in need of gold, he seeks to make a deal with King Midas. George has his son, Prince James, duel a tough opponent, whom he apparently slays. Pleased, Midas strikes a deal with George; if James can defeat the dragon plaguing his kingdom, Midas will bestow riches upon theirs. Once James agrees to fight a dragon for him, Midas turns his sword into gold and departs. Unknown to Midas, James is then killed and his twin, takes his place. After the twin slays the dragon, Midas collects the dragon's head and offers the Prince his daughter's hand in marriage. King George and the prince accept, and Midas is pleased with the joining of the two kingdoms. Printed material ''Disney Duck comics in general (Magica De Spell's obsession) In her original version as created by Carl Barks, the witch Magica De Spell wants to steal Scrooge McDuck's lucky n°1 dime because she discovered a spell that would allow her to gain the Midas touch, using the first coin ever earned by the richest person of all times. Author Keno Don Rosa created a story entitled The Treasury of Crœsus, in which Scrooge discovers that the same spell was already purchased in ancient times by Circe, who wanted to steal Crœsus's first coin for the same purpose. This motivation remained unchanged in the comics to this day, but DuckTales changed Magica's motivation, by saying that owning Scrooge's first dime would allow her to cast a spell on herself that would give her phenomenal powers, making her the most powerful sorceress in the world (that would also make her able to turn back into a duck her brother Poe, accidentally turned into a raven). ''Uncle Scrooge and King Midas's goldmaking ram'' In the Italian comic story Zio Paperone e il caprone aurifero di Re Mida '' (''Uncle Scrooge and King Midas's goldmaking ram, I.N.D.U.C.K.S. code I TL 1839-A), Scrooge is told in a dream by King Midas's ghost a way to gain his power: to be hit by the magical ram on which, a long time ago, grew the Golden Fleecing. Whether King Midas is meant to have won his golden touch that way or in the classical mythological way, though, is left unconfirmed ''A Very Goofy King Midas'' In this 1980 comic story written for the Disney Foreign Market but eventually published back in the U.S. in the twentieth issue ''Donald and Mickey, ''in 1993, Goofy is featured as King Midas in a nonsensical, surrealistic version of the myth in which the fourth wall is broken so many times that you come to wonder if there is one at all. Mickey Mouse serves as his advisor, and his golden-touch gift is given to him by Olympian god Bacchus, here played by Peg-Leg Pete. Gallery Category:Silly Symphonies characters Category:Kings Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek characters Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Parents Category:Singing characters Category:The Three Caballeros characters